The Johns Hopkins Medical School and Hospital pioneered in medical education in America, and was among the first medical institutions to place high priority on research. The medical faculty dating from 1884 collectively and individually was in the vanguard of both of those movements, and their personal papers constitute an integral portion of the historical heritage of medicine in this country. Most of these papers are unorganized and in many instances in a deteriorating condition. The purpose of this application is to obtain funds to organize, preserve, and inventory this historical collection.